


Save Me

by Sirvengence



Series: The Hamsteak Amino Streak [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Love You, I'm Sorry, Lyricstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, Wajskrkendk, i just, send help.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: A writing I wrote for a contest. Wish me luck!!
Sadstuck btw. Also Lyricstuck.
Ummm.... Thanks for reading? :33
Have a nice day!!
DirkJake is implied, but I'm leaving it in relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story based off any song of your choice.
> 
> Song: Save Me by Globus
> 
> Link to Lyrics:http://www.azlyricdb.com/lyrics/Globus-Save-Me-426534#.WEIwFKCIbqA
> 
> Link to Song: https://youtu.be/yPDqThq9QA0

Jake kicked at the stone walls of the confining cell he was in. No doors, only a metal barred window.

“JANE!” he sobbed aloud. “Let me out!!” There was no response. Just his sad crying.

He thought, pitifully, at his past mistakes. Dirk's not talking to him, Jane’s snapped out at him, and Roxy had to listen to him completely whine about all these things. No courageous adventurer was he, no. He was just a puny boy with no sense of how he should really treat his friends. If he still had any.

He sobbed. What's the use of continuing to try to save himself if he couldn't save his friends?

Jake wished himself back to home, his island. He could adventure everyday and be the man in the movies he had always thought he was. He could've been tussling around with Dirk's sneaky Brobot. He could've been wandering around with the tinkerbulls and shooting at disappearing pumpkins.

Most of all he could've been chatting away with his friends, as blissfully ignorant as ever. No need to worry about whether Dirk hated him or himself; no need to worry if Jane still cares about him or just threw him out of her head, as if he never existed; and no need to worry about whether Roxy was okay herself, wherever she was.

Jane appeared before him. Jake scrambled up beside her, clutching her stocking.

“Jane, please let me go! I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday, I'm sor-”

“SHUT UP!” She barked. Jane kicked him away. “YOU'RE CRYING IS GETTING ANNOYING! SHUT UP!”

She disappeared once again.

Jake shrank into a corner and cried. He closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

The troll lady was back. Er… Aranea. He hugged her and held her close. “He- help me. P-please.”

She smiled. “What's wrong?”

Jake sniffled. “W-well…”

Suddenly, her face morphed into Jane’s. Evil red Jane. Kicked away yet again.

He was rolled over to Dirk. “Jake, I thought you knew how I felt…”

He tried to apologize, but was slammed into a sword.

Jake stumbled into Roxy. “Why didn't you care about me?” She smashed a glass over his head.

He whimpered and crumpled up into a ball.

Jake woke to find that he had been sleeping. Across from him laid Jane, awake, hungover, and chatting away. They were on their god tier beds. Dirk was avoiding him. He did the same.

And after they killed themselves, would they ever come back? What if it was just a cruel prank on them?

What if they'd never come back?

Jake closed his eyes.

They'd find out soon.

And if it was?

He'd finally be put to rest.


End file.
